Fisheye lens with an ultra-wide angle can be used both for filming and showing the full dome films. The auditorium has a dome structure, and the screen is hemispherical, by which the audiences can be surrounded and the screen can be viewed as the sky. Due to the large and clear screen image extending from the front to the back of the audiences and accompanied by the surround sound, the audience would feel immersive as the spot effects are very intensive. Along with the vivid image activity, the audience would be personally on the scene involuntarily, and have very real and thrilling feelings.
However, the film watching system of the prior art normally has a horizontally arranged viewing platform, on which the audiences are seated to watch the content of the full dome films shown in front of themselves. Such kind of film watching system has a poor visual guidance, so cannot satisfy the growing demands for film viewing of the audiences. Furthermore, such kind of film watching system has such a small viewing range that the content shown below the horizontal line of the viewing platform cannot be viewed.
Therefore, the prior art has yet to be improved and developed.